Ma déesse laisse moi être ton dieu
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: The GazettE. AoixUruha. Une soirée, une étreintes, un drame. Death OS. Lemon. OS liée a "Mon ange je serais ton démon"


Titre:Ma déesse laisse moi etre ton dieu

Auteur: Sushihitsugaya

Couple: AoixUruha

Rating: M

Couple: AoixUruha

Rating: M, attention lemon! Death OS

Disclamer: Les gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas mais faudrait que je voille avec la PS si je peux pas m'arranger pour une garde alterné!

Note: cette OS est liée a "mon ange, je serais ton démon."

Ok je suis nul en ortographe alors pas besoins de me le dire pendant une cinquantaine de lignes même quarante neuf je veux pas xD donc dans ce cas là... qui veux etre mon béta? XD

ah oui...les ragueux oust passer votre chemin!

laissé vos impressions

Ma déesse laisse moi être ton dieux.  
Laisse moi t'approcher et te toucher.  
Laisse moi prendre soin de toi.

Toi dansant si sensuellement avec tout les beaux garçons a cette fête de fin d'année organisé par les maison de disque des groupe de visu.

Je te voyait enchaîner les petits verres d'alcool.  
Moi dans mon coin a observer ce qui se passe.  
Je n'ai pas le courage de danser avec les autres car je ne veux être qu'a tes côté.  
Toi ma déesse si efféminé.

Toi si magnifique dans ce jean qui te moulait a la perfection.  
Et cette chemise si fine ouverte sur une partie de ton torse.  
Ton torse si magnifique si parfait... comme toi.

Je te vois me regarder, puis tu t'approches tu me prend la mains et tu m'emmène au milieu de cette foule qui danse.  
Tu danse tout contre moi si sensuellement si gracieusement.  
Mon corps tout entier réagit au contact de ton corps contre le mien.  
Je me met ensuite a danser tout en te saisissant par les hanche et te regarde attractivement.  
Discrètement je te dépose un léger baiser dans le cou. Un petit gémissement très discret se fait entendre.  
Je souris d'une manière assez perverse.  
Tu me prend par la main et tu m'emmène à l'étage.  
Tu pousse une porte et tu me fait entrer. Tu me suis et tu ferme la porte derrière moi.

Tu t'approches très sensuellement de moi et tu me pousses tout en douceur sur le lit.  
Tu te met a califourchon sur moi et tu approche doucement ton visage du mien.

On se regarde intensément.

Non je ne peux plus résister.  
Je prend ton visage entre mes mains et je celle nos lèvres entre elle.  
Elle sont douce sucrée parfumé.  
J'aime ce contact.  
L'échange de sentiments quand nos langue commence une danse, danse de l'amour, danse de sentiments.

Je déboutonne un a un les derniers bouton de ta chemise et passe mes mains dans ton dos.  
Je te le caresse en te déclenchant des petits frissons.

Je t'admire, toi, tu est si magnifique...

Tu me regarde d'une manière sensuelle, tu me saisi par le col de ma chemise et tu m'embrasse fougueusement tout en frottant ton bassin contre le mien, tu fait monter l'excitation, je me sens si à l'étroit.

Ma virilité bien gonflé me fait souffrir.

Je détache mes lèvres des tiennes, je descend mon visage pour embrasser ton torse tu gémi.

Plus je descend le long de ton corps plus tes gémissement se font fort et intense. Cette douce mélodie berce mes oreilles.  
Je te regarde doucement tu me caresse la nuque, je frémit a cette sensation.  
Tu détache un a un les boutons et me caresse du bout des doigt mon torse en retraçant un a un mes muscles.

Tu fait glisser ma chemise lentement le long de mes bras.

Nos baiser reprirent de plus belle et au filles de nos étreintes nous nous retrouvâmes nu l'un contre l'autres, nos virilité gonflé par l'excitation on a tout les deux envi l'un de l'autre.

Tu prend doucement une main et me suçote les doigts, invitation a te préparer.

Je glissa ensuite, doucement, un doigt dans ton intimitée. tu te crispa sous cette sensation , puis une fois détendu j'en glissa un deuxième puis un troisième.

Tu en voulais plus et tu me le fis comprendre dans un baiser.

Je retira mes doigt, et te mit assis sur moi, quand tu me le fit comprendre, je te pénétra tout en douceur.

Avec ma langue je récupéra cette petite perle salée qui s'échappais de ton oeuil.

Je t'embrasse très tendrement, juste pour que tu ne pense plus a cette douleur.

Tu me regarde, tes yeux expriment une tout autre émotions celle de l'amour que tu me porte.

Nos corps commencent une dansent endiablé une danse intense. Je suis en toi, te donnant un plaisir que tu exprime avec des fort gémissements si il n'y avait pas eu la musique, je crois qu'on nous aurait déjà entendu.

Nous atteignions le nirvana en même temps. Nos semence se libérant tu me murmure quelque chose de presque inaudible, un petit "je t'aime"

J'aurais tellement aimé passer plus de temps a tes coté, mais ce temps s'était résumer qu'a cette soirée.

Tes yeux, ta bouche, ton visages, ton corps ta présence, je m'en souviendrais a jamais, de tes mains sur mon corps, ton souffle dans mon cou de ta douce voix, je m'en souviendrais a jamais, tout cela sera encrée en moix comme la blessure qui ronge mon coeur.

Moi sur ce lit d'hôpital.

Tu as été tuer sur le coup.  
Tout ça par ma faute.  
Je n'ai pas fait attention ce camion roulant a grande vitesse, la collision entre les deux véhicule.

Mes jambe ont été broyées et elle ont été amputées, ce fut aussi pareille pour ma main droite.

Je ne veux pas continuer a vivre commença.

J'ai entendu les médecins parler, et il y a peu de chance que je m'en sorte, c'est magnifique. j'attendrais que ma mort vienne. ma déesse je viendrait te rejoindre et je serais ton dieux.


End file.
